


Lines

by theoreticalpixy



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Future Fic, I Will Go Down With This Ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:14:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5936422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalpixy/pseuds/theoreticalpixy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lines

**Author's Note:**

> Written before 1x16 aired so consider it an alternate future? Something like that.

Oscar kisses her, but he pulls back a second later.

He rushes to apologize, “I’m sorry, I know you’re not-” _The woman who loved me._ He'd gotten swept up. He'd promised himself he wouldn't. He'd promised _her_ he wouldn't.

They both should have known better.

Jane kisses his words away. He wants to melt into it. He wants to pretend this is okay and that she’s back with him. He wants to hope that she’s coming back. That her memories really are returning.

She kisses the same.

“Jane,” he warns. Her name is a shield, her new name, created and chosen name. She’s someone else now; he can’t keep imagining that will change. It won’t. 

“Oscar. It’s fine. I want this.”

“You don’t know what you’re asking.”

“Maybe not, but I remember enough.” She pauses and he knows he isn’t prepared. “I remember uniforms and our bedroom and I remember laughing on a kitchen floor with you. Was it ours? Or someone else’s? I don’t know,” she admits, “But I remember how it felt. I'm remembering so many bits and pieces and I want to put them together. I want to try.”

“Jane…” Her name is a weak shield now, a crumbling one that can’t protect his heart. 

She tries again. “I remember crying before I gave you the ring back. I remember wishing time could stop for just one second.”

His heart breaks because he remembers that same feeling the moment she had given it back. Oscar's voice is rusty and he can’t look at her face. “It was your apartment. I was practically living there, but it was before we moved in.” He closes his eyes and he can feel the haze of that night. He opens them and looks at her face like giving in. 

“It’s not really funny on its own, but we’d been drinking and you went to pour yourself another and I heard a thud…I rushed in and you started laughing. You’d hit your head on a cabinet door and found it so funny that you’d sunk down to the floor. You’re the best of all of us and you banged your head against a cabinet because you were drunk.” He smiles at the memory, just a little, just a touch. “It was infectious.” He remembers sliding down next to her and laughing until their stomachs hurt. Laughed until they had sighed, heads leaned together and tired and drunk and happy. They’d twined arms and almost fallen asleep right there against the cupboards. He doesn’t ask if she remembers that part.

“Thank you.” 

She watches him, weighing something in her mind. Her eyes are still bright and brilliant and it hurts to look too long. He still recognizes too many of her expressions.

Jane kisses him again and he doesn’t resist. 

He doesn’t know what this is, but maybe that’s alright for now. Maybe he needs to start listening to the present of her and not the past.

She still kisses the same.


End file.
